1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for extending the shelf life of food products such as beef, pork, poultry, sea foods, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to the food product being subjected to ultraviolet germicidal irradiation and also being subjected to an oxidizing agent such as ozone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is replete with devices and methods for subjecting food products to ultraviolet irradiation (UV) to reduce the amount of bacteria on the food products to extend the shelf life thereof. The prior art is also replete with devices and methods for subjecting food products to an oxidizing agent such as ozone to reduce the amount of bacteria on the food product to extend the shelf life thereof. To the best of Applicants' knowledge, no one has previously provided a method and means for extending the shelf life of food products by subjecting the food product to UV germicidal irradiation and then subjecting the food product to an oxidizing agent such as ozone or vice versa.